The Run away
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: Hello, everybody. My first story of Invader zim. 'Cuz I've caught the dreaded GIR syndrome ! Features Oc. If you no like, no read. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone this will be my first story of Invader Zim since I've caught the GIR syndrome! Yes, everyone, GIR syndrome. Me and my little sister can't get over that little robot. Dumb but cute. So anyway, we've been interested in Invader Zim since we saw the renewed images of the comic in , you guys should check it out. The art is awesome, and both Zim and Dib never looked hotter, and Gaz is way more scary and cooler looking. Well, be kind to me and tell me what you think of the first chapter. The story will be updated if I receive any comments and favorites from it. Read and enjoy. Or else I'll send GIR after you. Muhahahaha! Oh, and one more thing. Story include OC. Hehehe. **

**Invader zim**

**The runaway**

**Chapter 1**

On planet Irk, the Tallest's were currently indulging themselves with donuts and soda's whilst listening to their new found favorite singer that they've discovered on earth. A young teenage girl with a short dark brown hair with unique hair extensions on top her hair, making them look like antenna's.

"This is quite interesting." Said Red as he drank his soda.

"I agree. Her type of music is decent to hear, other than those other songs in that rock Zim went four months ago." Purple added, eating away his nachos.

"Speaking of Zim. He hasn't contacted us in a while, hasn't he?"

"You're starting to notice for once." Red admitted to his partner. Now that they thought about it. The little nuisance didn't seem to have reported in quite a while.

"Maybe he's dead."

"That's a little horrible, Red."

"It is a possibility."

After pushing the subject away, the two Tallest drew back their attention to the visual screen. And for some bad luck of karma, an incoming message abruptly came on their monitor, and what replaced of it was-non other- than Zim. They were surprised, and that they spit out their soda. But what surprised them that the nuisance of an invader, has grown taller!

"Pardon my tardiness for not reporting in the last four Irken months, my Tallest's." Zim apologized to his superiors.

"Zim? Is that you?" Red started, jaw open and blinked a few times.

"You've grown taller! How did that happen?" Purple pointed out seeing the little imp grew a several inches.

"Ah, yes." Started Zim as he observed himself slightly. "It must be the planets gravity. Anyway, my Tallest, it seems that the experience I have as a 'Highschool freshman' here on this planet seems to be leading me on it's next level of education. For that is the reason for me to not have reported.

"I see… That's understandable. Seeing as it's been three earth years there, and six Irken months in our planet. It's been a while since we sent you there all those months ago." Red speculated and confirmed their time difference between the planets.

"Thank you for understanding, my Tallest. I need to get going now. Zim out." And with that, their communication to each other were done. And when it did, both the Tallest's remembered about their previous activity on their monitor.

Panicking, they immediately turned it back. But when they did, _"…That concludes this years concert! Please, always remember her, as she will have a come-back on her latest album! Thank you everyone! Good luck, and goodnight!"_

An older female voice announced as the teenage girl on the screen waved both her hands in the air as the crowd applauded, and celebrated her farewell. They missed it. Both of them totally missed it.

"Zim's going to pay for this one." Both of them cursed because of Zim's off timing to call.

Karma. That's what it was.

**Alright everybody. That concludes the first chapter of it. Review, and if you want, you may suggest something, and I'll add it to later chapters. But the first few will go first, since I've already got the story lines down on paper. I've got the plot down. I think. But trust me on this one. If you review, you'll be letting GIR have his Tacos/Taquitos! GIR love's his Taquitos! And if you guys are really good. I'll link the art I did for Invader Zim, plus my OC. Tallitha Evans. Supports are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone this will be my second story of Invader Zim. And having finally a review from my first story, she got CAKE~! Yay, GIR is very happy~! Read and enjoy. Or else I'll send GIR after you. Muhahahaha! **

**Invader zim**

**The runaway**

**Chapter 2**

I came upon mu locker and grabbed what I needed for my class in this human school. Yet another grueling day, and even after all this time. Dib-stink still keeps watching over me, even now that we're in high school! He, his sister Gaz, and myself, are now in our second month as freshmen students. Bur Dib-stink still continues to wake the humans, and make them open their eyes that I'm an alien. But fortunately, it was getting old really fast. The humans seem to take side of the green skinned kid and less on the crazy, paranoid one. But it didn't keep Dib away from me on my first class of the day. NATSC. Not only that but Biology, English, and Mythology as well. And all I had to do was bear with it and to not let my cover be blown.

Once I took my seat by near the window while Dib was near the middle, I stared outside with my left arm supporting my face and head. And right on time, before the bell rang, Mr. Ferns our NATSC teacher came in.

"Good morning class!"

Judging from his tone today, he seems a bit more ecstatic than the other days. The rest of the class greeted back while I didn't much care. And Mr. Ferns continued.

"Today we have a new addition in class." He stated and the rest were a little excited and agitated to see and meet the new human in this class. Ugh. Like this room doesn't have enough students already.

"Now, I want you all to be nice and get along with her. She's a little moody but still shy right now. Alright, I want you all to meet Tallitha Evans."

And from that I heard footsteps came in. a few silent gasps and the majority of silence was enough to let my curiosity take me over. I turned to the front and see the new human was. My eyes widened. In front of the class, I saw the most beautiful and interesting female human. He was slightly petite but her figure can still be shown. Her short dark brown hair was bouncy and full of life, and her interesting yet strange hair extension a top her hair were almost like antennae's, which set her apart from the rest. Her milky-white skin tone was perfect. But what caught me the most was her eyes. They held innocence and showed the sign of oblivious. But judging from what she looks like, I doubt she's entirely oblivious at all. And the color of those eyes…are the same color as mine without wearing these stupid contacts.

"Please, tell everyone about yourself, Tallitha."

"Yes, sir. Well, you already know my name from Mr. Ferns, I'm Tallitha Evans, fourteen years old. I just moved here because I wanted to have some rest due to the stress I've been through lately, and I wanted to have some education." She finished and gave a small shy smile. Her voice was soft and melodic, but there was a tinge of command and superiority in at as well.

"Now that's done. Please occupy the empty seat next to Zim, and we can start our lesson." Mr. Ferns stated and she replied with a nod. Crud. She's going to be my seatmate. And she's coming over!

"Hey. Nice to meet you. You must be Zim." She stated and looked my direction. I avered my eyes from the window and maintained my composure.

"Ah. Yes, I am Zim. Pleased to meet you."

As classes went on, I didn't bother to listen. Well, at least most of the time. Everyone was paying attention and taking notes. I also sensed Dib-stinks glares upon me from time to time. The rest seemed to be focused on us, or more likely on Tallitha. Some of the boys were all glassy dreamy eyes and drooling over her. The females were some happy, some were glaring at her. I sparred a glance at the human next to me. She wasn't listening but she was just taking notes. And when I looked at her notes, she was just scribbling.

"Alright class. I want you and your seatmate/s to answer these questions with our lesson 'Uniform accelerated motion'. You only have the remaining time of class to finish. And…start." Stated Mr. Ferns as me and Tallitha started to answer this subjects questions.

"How can you even answer these questions? It's confusing. And below my knowledge." I murmured myself as I read the given questions on the board.

"I know, right?" I turned to Tallitha. I didn't even think that she heard me. "But we don't have much of a choice. I know it's confusing, but it's easy."

"Easy? How can you understand? I saw you scribbling away on your paper." I accused and pointed, but making sure no one heard us. She blinked twice before giving out a low giggle. And it sounded…nice.

"Here, I already answered the questions." Tallitha paused and showed me her paper and the answers to it. "I want you to answer the other and I'll answer the later as well. Chose which one you want to answer. And if you want to have notes for the lesson," she paused again and slid her blue notebook my way. "You can borrow it, if you want."

She finished and smiled. I hesitantly gave a nod. Not sure if I was glad or mad. But I took the notebook and I answered the first question, seeing as I want to. And she answered the second question. Ten minutes before the bell rang, we were the first ones t pass our paper and went to have our recess. The rest of the students were already out. Except for Dib, myself, Tallitha, and a few others.

Tallitha was about to leave when a guy came to our table and giving a sly smile. "Hey, Tallitha. I was wondering-"

"No." Fiery. She cut him off in midsentence before he could even finish. He blinked twice.

"I…didn't even finish what I said."

"You're going to be all buddy-buddy with me and want to ask me out. And I'm saying no to that. Sorry." She packed her remaining items, threw her bag over her shoulder and went out the door. But before she could even leave, she stopped near the door way and looked back.

"See you guys later!" said Tallitha as she gave a small wave and left.

**Alright everyone, that concludes the second chapter. Review, and if you want, you may suggest something, and I'll add it to later chapters. I am so happy for my first reviewer in my first chapter~! *Sobs happily* She earned herself the link to the Invader Zim art! And GIR was very happy from the review as well. Supports are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
